Sweetest Evil
by stephelvcwz
Summary: Terlalu banyak makan yang manis manis memang menyenangkan dan mengenyangkan bagi Dean Winchester. Tapi apakah semua makanan itu bergizi dan tidak berdampak pada Dean sendiri? Atau dengan jumlah makanannya, Dean memang seharusnya gendut..


Author: Steph  
Genre : Humor  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Tentu saja Supernatural bukan punyaku. Dean, Sam, trickster dan Bobby milik unca Kripke tentu saja.

Malam ini adalah malam paling dibenci oleh Sam. Pertama, karena malam ini memaksanya mengingat beberapa hari setelah malam perayaan ini yang telah menewaskan Jessica, seorang yang amat dicintainya hampir lima tahun lalu. Sebelumnya, Sam dan Jessica hidup dengan bahagia, bahkan hampir menikah. Kedua, memang sejak kecil, Sam begitu membenci perayaan ini. Ini bukan perayaan Oktoberfest. Tetapi ini adalah malam Halloween. Sebuah malam paling dibenci Sam dalam hidupnya. Bahkan bayang-bayang Jessica, dalam kostum nurse-nya masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala seorang Sam Winchester.

Jelas, Sam Winchester bukan takut akan hantu atau kostum-kostum seram di malam Halloween. Tentu saja, dia dan sang kakak Dean Winchester, merupakan dua orang dari minoritas hunter di Amerika. Mereka cukup terkenal di kawasannya dengan keahlian memburu mereka. Bukan binatang buruan, tetapi mereka memburu semacam hantu, demon, spirit, atau bahkan monster urban legend.

Lain Sam, lain pula Dean Winchester, saudara laki-laki tertua satu-satunya dari Sam. Dean, rasanya begitu menyukai Halloween. Halloween adalah malam paling disukai Dean. Pertama, karena tak jarang gadis-gadis malah berkostum sexy daripada berkostum menyeramkan, dan itu adalah suatu tontonan gratis bagi Dean yang cukup menggairahkan. Kedua, karena di malam Halloween tentu saja banyak permen dan coklat. Memang terdengar seperti anak kecil, namun bagi Dean tidak. Makanan sebangsa permen, coklat, pie, atau apapun yang manis adalah makanan yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengenyangkan perut, tentu saja makanan favorit Dean nomer sekian setelah bacon cheeseburger kesukaannya.

Dean adalah anggota Winchester paling akrab bergaul dengan dunia makanan, termasuk makanan manis, bahkan berlemak. Ya, hidup Dean lebih tepatnya pasti berkutat dengan makanan.

Dean dan Sam baru saja melemparkan pantat mereka di atas sebuah sofa tua berwarna hijau yang beberapa warnanya kusam karena debu di sisi-sisinya. Dua saudara itu baru saja mengeluarkan beer dari kulkas dan meletakkanya di atas meja dengan penerangan lampu kamar motel yang temaram itu saat sebuah ketukan pintu berbunyi.

Sam memandang Dean penuh arti dengan maksud menyuruh kakaknya itu membukakan pintu.

"Yeah?" sahut Dean ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka. Di depannya, Dean mendapati 3 orang anak-anak kecil dengan kostum vampire, zombie, dan witch dan sebuah keranjang berbentuk labu di tangan mereka yang rupanya sudah setengah penuh berisi permen, coklat, marshmallow, dan berbagai macam gula-gula lainnya.

"Trick or treat?" kata mereka serempak sambil menyodorkan keranjang labu mereka.

"Oh, God, tunggu di sini," kata Dean segera masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Sam melihat Dean dengan sedikit menaikan alisnya ke sudut 60 derajat dan membuat kerutan kecil di dahinya. Lalu Dean keluar dan berkata, "Ini buat kalian. Sekarang pergilah." Dean menyerahkan 3 buah permen di masing-masing keranjang mereka.

"Hey, dude!" kata si vampire.

"Apa?" sahut Dean ketus.

"Hey, dude! Kau cuma memberi kami 3 permen?"

"So?" jawab Dean acuh.

"Hey, tidakkah kau mau memberinya lagi?" tanya si zombie.

"Listen me, boys, kalian masih kecil, jadi jangan terlalu banyak makan coklat dan permen, gigi kalian sakit baru tahu rasa!"

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Kau juga sedang makan coklat kan dude?" elak si vampire.

Dean baru menyadarinya, sepotong kecil coklat bar yang baru saja digigitnya, dan Dean pun segera mengelak, "Tentu saja aku boleh. Aku kan sudah dewasa! Lagipula, lihat, keranjang kalian sudah penuh dengan permen! Itu sudah cukup bagi kalian yang masih anak-anak!" Dean mulai berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi.

Saat itu juga Sam keluar untuk melihat "peperangan" kecil di depan.

"Dean? What's wrong? Kau berteriak-teriak seolah mereka baru saja menyerempet Impalamu?" tanya Sam tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Look at, rupanya orang semotelmu ini hanya memberi kami masing-masing tiga buah permen. Tentu saja itu kurang!" sahut si witch akhirnya berbicara.

"Kalian saja yang serakah, anak kecil juga harus makan dengan porsi kecil. Dan hati-hati gigi kalian berlubang, baru tahu rasa."

"Astaga, Dean, seperti anak kecil saja kau. Kalian tunggu di sini," Sam masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Dean dan tiga anak itu, lalu keluar lagi sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi permen coklat. "Ini buat kalian," kata Sam sambil menjulurkan segenggam coklat pada masing-masing keranjang labu mereka. "Sekarang pergilah," kata Sam, kemudian tiga anak itu sudah tidak menampakkan hidungnya lagi di hadapan motel nomer 8 yang mereka tempati ini.

"Hey, dude!" sekarang ganti Dean yang menatap Sam dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bertengkar di depan motel ini. Lagipula, itu hanya permen, dude. Lagi pula, kau kan tadi sore baru saja membeli tiga kantung permen M&M's besar, empat buah coklat bar, dan 5 buah pie ayam kan?"

"Kau tahu Sam, big boy needs big foods. Dan, kau juga tahulah, aku pasti tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan makan lima buah pie ayam itu..."

"Wow, yeah, maaf aku lupa Dean. Aku lupa bahwa kau memiliki daya tampung seperti kau memiliki tujuh buah perut dalam perutmu itu. Dan heran, mengapa kamu tidak menggembung- gembung juga."

"Aaah, whatever. Tapi, sekarang, lebih baik kau temani aku makan. Aku dengar di cafe daerah sini ada bacon cheeseburger special mayo yang enak."

"Aaaaaahhh, Dean..." kata Sam. Padahal dia ingat dengan jelas, lima jam yang lalu mereka baru saja makan sweet-hot macaroni and pepperoni lasagna.

***

Seorang waitress yang mengenakan seragam hitam dan putih yang lebih mirip dengan tokoh kartun Tokyo Mew-Mew itu mendekat ke arah meja nomor sembilan, di mana duduk dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan.

"Well, maaf menggangu kalian. Call me Eliza. And here is the menu."kata Eliza sambil berkedip pada Dean.  
"Wew, aku pesan bacon cheeseburger special mayo dengan chocolate pie and milkshake." kata Dean seolah tahu menu di cafe ini yang enak.

"Uhm, big food for big boys," kata Eliza.

"Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu ya?" tanya Sam lirih dan mencoba memutar otaknya.

"So, what is your order?" tanya Eliza pada Sam.

"Tofu veegie burger and black coffee."

"Okay, wait for a while."

Sam menatap Dean tajam sepeninggal Eliza yang membawa order mereka.

"What's up, dude?"tanya Dean heran melihat dirinya ditatap oleh Sam seperti itu.

"Nothing. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.. Kau... Kau bukan seperti Dean yang pernah kukenal saja."

"Hey, yang benar saja. Kau tentu sudah mengenalku bahkan sebelum Mom and Dad me... me... meninggal maksudku," tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Dean berubah.

"Ow, well... maksudku milkshake? Sejak kapan Dean Winchester minum milkshake. Kau saja sering bilang itu minuman banci? Lagipula, pesanan kita tampaknya sudah datang," kata Sam menghilangkan kecanggungan. Dia tahu, malam ini akan beda dengan malam biasanya. Dan Dean tidak akan seceria biasanya.

***

Sam menguap lebar dengan mata lima watt-nya, dia masih bisa merasakan bau bantal di kepalanya yang membuat ia tetap mengantuk. Sementara itu, menunggu kakaknya dalam kamar mandi juga membuatnya bosan. Dia sudah menunggu Dean hampir setengah jam dalam kamar mandi. Dan pintu kamar mandi itu pun akhirnya terbuka.

"Dean? Bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit? Kau sudah mirip nenek-nenek."

"Shut up your mouth Sam. Toh, aku kan sudah keluar. Sudah cepat mandi sana, You're stink," kata Dean dalam keadaan topless dan sebuah handuk kuning yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Dean?"

"Ada apa lagi? Lama-lama kau yang mirip nenek-nenek dengan kecerewetanmu itu."

"Banana soap?"

"Kenapa? Baunya manis. Harum. Dan menyenangkan. Coba saja."

"Ugh..." sahut Sam malas. Apa yang salah dengan Dean? Apa karena pengaruh hunting mereka yang terakhir, di mana seorang shapeshifter menabrakkan kepala Dean ke tembok dan membuat Dean mengalami gangguan otak? Dan Sam pun membuang segala prasangkanya ketika dirinya mulai jijik sendiri dengan sabun berbau pisang itu.

***

Dean mengambil potato baked-nya yang kesepuluh dan mencocolkannya ke dalam saus sambal. Dean mengambil calamari kecil dan juga memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan potato baked tadi. Dean mengunyah dan memakannya dengan lahap seperti seekor hiu yang baru saja memasukkan ikan dory ke mulutnya. Sekali telan tanpa sisa.

"Hey, Dean, jangan hanya makan!" perintah Sam.

Rupanya Dean malah bersembunyi di balik koran yang di berikan oleh Sam dan malah menikmati sepiring calamari with potato baked and barberque sauce-nya.

"Tenang saja, dude aku masih mendengarkanmu," kata Dean sambil menawari Sam calamari. Namun, saat Sam menggelengkan kepalanya, calamari itu sudah berpindah ke mulut Dean.

"So, what do you think?"

"Mungkin itu ulah werewolf. Lihat, jantung nya tidak ada kan?"

"Tapi, anehnya, korban kehilangan banyak darah. Lebih tepatnya kehabisan darah. Pembuluh darahnya kering dan darah tidak ada yang tersisa. Seperti vampire."

"Huuumb."

"Dean?"

"Huumb?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huu-uuhm."

"Dean?"

"Humb?"

"Oh God. Dean, stop okay! Kau benar - benar makan dalam jumlah banyak. Kau memiliki perut karet, huh?" Sam benar-benar kaget kala melihat bungkus apa saja yang tercecer selain sepiring calamari tadi. Sam takjub sekali melihat dua bungkus coklat M&M's kosong, satu bungkus keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang, sisa- isa calamari tentu saja, dan segelas kosong yang semula berisi cinnamon soy latte.

"Well, sebenarnya, aku sudah bisa merasakan kenyang dan sesak di perutku. Dan perutku sudah mulai membuncit.. Hahahahahaha..." Dean tertawa lebar sambil menatap perutnya yang melebar beberapa senti.

"Kau tahu, melihat porsi makanmu, para penjual makanan bakal kaya mendadak. Lagipula, sejak seminggu lalu, aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau adalah Dean Winchester?"

"Sam! Tentu saja aku Dean. Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? Robert Pattinson? Jensen Ackles? Atau Jared Padalecki?" tanya Dean sambil menaikkan alis. Sedang Sam, malah mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar nama-nama terakhir yang terucap.

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan. Tapi wajahmu memang mirip dengan Jensen Ackles, kau tahu, hampir sama malah. Entahlah. Hey, tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan," akhirnya Sam sadar kembali kemana arah perbicaraan mereka seharusnya, "aku cuma ingin bertanya, apa kau benar Dean? Porsi makanmu yang semakin banyak dan semakin manis membuatku curiga?"

"Jangan - jangan kau ingin bilang aku trickster ya? Dude, kau kan sudah menjadi saudaraku sejak kecil, masa kau tak tahu kalau aku memang doyan makan terutama daging dan anything sweet, like me... Hahahahahaha..."

Tiba - tiba saja, Sam membuat gerakan yang mengejutkan. Sam menyerang Dean sehingga ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Dean dihimpit lengan Sam, tangan Sam merogoh punggungnya, d imana sebuah kayu runcing yang ia sematkan di balik  
punggungnya.

"Dean. Ya, tentu aku tahu kau suka makan, dan bertambah gembul selalu setiap habis makan, tapi akhir-akhir ini kesukaanmu pada permen, marshmallow tertutama coklat semakin bertambah. Kau tahu, semua pemanis itu membuat kau hanya sebelas dua belas dengan trickster."

"Tapi... itu memang menyenangkan Sam, dan mengenyangkan juga."

"Tetap saja aku mengira kau adalah trickster sekarang. Atau, paling tidak kita sedang berada dalam bayang-bayang ilusi trickster di mana kau akan berubah menjadi monster permen, atau ilusi kau akan menjadi sebesar Agustus di 'Charlie and The Chocolate Factory'." Sam mulai menggerak-gerakkan kayu runcing tersebut.

"Hey, aku tahu bagian itu. Willy Wonka membuat pabriknya seindah taman, bahkan rumputnya saja dapat dimakan karena terbuat dari coklat."

"Dean, just make it sure, kalau kamu adalah Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Sam, aku masih Dean! Led Zeppellin, Metallica, ACDC, Bon Jovi, hot sexy woman. You know, I'm just Dean Winchester. I'm still an aquarius. I'm still enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. Okay, sekarang kau percaya?"

"Kau belum membuatku yakin. Semua orang tahu kau suka Zeps, dude. Semua orang tahu kau suka anything porn. Sekarang buat aku yakin, atau aku akan benar-benar menusukmu?" kata Sam benar-benar mengangkat sebuah kayu yang telah terasah tajam hendak menikam Dean.

"Let me think, dude. Okay, aku tahu. Aku tetap Dean, seseorang yang membantumu menyembunyikan hasil ulangan IPS mu yang mendapat nilai tiga belas saat kau duduk di bangku SD. Kau ingat?"

Sam hanya diam.

"Kau ingat, kau menggunakan peralatan Dad, lebih tepatnya, kau gunakan rock salt lalu kau bakar ulanganmu bersama holly water, karena saat itu kau berkata bahwa kau takut suatu saat 'arwah' kertas ulanganmu akan muncul kembali saat kau hanya membakarnya?"

"Well, okay, you still my dude. Tak kusangka kau masih ingat asumsi bodohku itu. Hey, tapi itu kan aku masih duduk di bangku SD kelas tiga?"

"Trust me now?"

"Yes, I am. Untung saja, kau menceritakan hal itu, karena kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun soal itu. Bahkan kepada Dad, maupun Jess." Sam terdiam mengingat kenangan pahitnya bersama Jess.

"Baiklah, nenek tua, sekarang kau harus mentraktirku makan kalau begitu," kata Dean buru-buru mengganti topik sebelum Sam melewatkan malam dengan diam.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin menasehatimu satu hal, makanan yang kau konsumsi itu terlalu sangat berkalori, berlemak, serta kandungan gula yang sangat tinggi, bisa-bisa, kamu cepat kena sakit gigi."

"Hey, Sam, sejak kapan kamu jadi penasehat kesehatanku? Lagipula gaya bicaramu sudah bukan seperti hunter, seperti dokter gigi saja," kata Dean sambil membersihkan luka bekas goresan kayu pembunuh trickster itu.

"Dean! Dengarkan aku. Aku serius. Makanan yang masuk ke mulutmu dan tubuhmu itu, dalam jangka panjang bisa menyebabkan penyakit mematikan, kolestrol, darah tinggi, kencing manis, dan sakit gigi tentu saja."

"Ah... benar, kau lebih cocok jadi dokter daripada lawyer."

"Jerk," sahut Sam memulai.

"And you're bitch," kata Dean mengakhiri malam.

***

"Dean,come on! Kita harus segera melakukan tanya jawab dengan keluarga korban baru. Semalam, aku menerima pesan dari Bobby, bahwa sudah ada dua korban lagi semalam. Ayo bangun, dude."

"Please, Sam, jangan ganggu aku... Aku benar-benar sakit. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku hanya tidur sejam saja."

"Sakit? Ada apa, dude? By the way, mengapa kau cuma tidur sejam?"

"Gigiku benar-benar sakit Sam, dan karena itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, diamlah, aaaaaahhhggg... Sakit sekali kau tahu!"

"Apa aku bilang, rasakan. Siapa suruh kau makan makanan manis-manis terus?"

"Kau tidak membantu. Ugh!" Dean membalikkan badannya dan menelungkup. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantalnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kau menyikat gigimu sekarang. Lagipula, semua ini juga salahmu, sudah tahu makan yang manis, kau masih juga jarang gosok gigi malam. Sekarang sikat gigimu, lalu kau kumur pakai larutan garam."

"Sikat gigi it's okay. Tapi sakit gigi bukan demon, Sam, yang bakal hilang dengan garam! Aaaaagggh..Astaga, seperti ada yang menggerogoti gigiku."

"Itu kuman bodoh! Sudahlah, setelah sikat gigi, berkumurlah. Akan kusiapkan larutan garamnya."

"Aaaaaggh... Sam... help me... Kau tahu, ini lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit hellhound."

"Buang omong kosongmu dan segera gosok gigi!"

"Aaaagg... Tapi ini benar-benar sakit..."

Sam melotot pada Dean yang sedang menoleh padanya.

"Baik... Baik... Aaaaaggghhh... I'm gonna go crazy now."

***

Sam menunggu manis di ranjang Dean. Sudah lima belas menit Dean belum keluar, terlalu lama untuk hanya bersikat gigi, pikir Sam. Sam sebenarnya sudah siap sepuluh menit lalu dengan larutan garamnya. Dia sampai menggerus rock salt, karena butiran garam sedang habis. Dia menggerusnya kecil-kecil selembut tepung, kemudian menggunakan menyeduh air panas, dan mengaduk garam itu dalam air. Benar- =benar mampu membuat dapur motel mereka seperti habis terkena badai salju.

"Dean?" Sam mencoba mengetuk pintu untuk keseratus delapan puluh sembilan kalinya.

Tidak ada jawaban kecuali bunyi air yang sudah pasti datang dari wastafel.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sam yang sudah duduk di ranjang itu segera mengdongak. Melihat pintu yang terbuka dengan perasaan was-was, khawatir, curiga, deg-degan, seperti seorang suami menunggu keputusan dokter soal proses kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Dean keluar perlahan dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan.

Beberapa sisi kaus hijaunya tampak bercak-bercak merah yang masih basah. Dean memegang sebuah handuk mandi kecil yang berubah menjadi merah dari warna putih semulanya

"Dean? Kau berdarah..." kata Sam melihat ada tetesan darah juga di kamar mandi, dan juga di mulut Dean, yang menetes ke samping.

Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari Dean. Tiba-tiba Dean tergeletak lemas, jatuh di depan kamar mandi, di lantai kamar yang sudah berlinang darah.

"Deaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!"

Dan hanya suara Sam yang terdengar kemudian.

***

Dean membuka matanya. Sebuah cahaya dari lampu yang berbentuk lonjong dan panjang itu memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Anda sudah sadar, eh, Mr. Winchester?" tanya seorang perawat sambil meletakkan makanan di meja pasien.

"Well, kurasa. Memangnya aku ada dimana?" tanya Dean masih bingung.

"Anda berada di rumah sakit, Mr. Winchester. Anda dirawat di sini dengan keluhan, mencabut gigi geraham anda dengan paksa, sehingga beberapa urat saraf di gigi anda tersayat."

"Wow. Aaaaaaagggghhhh... Astaga, aku kira aku sudah mencabut gigi itu! Ternyata salah. Dan, aaaaagghhh.. bertambah sakit."

"Er, maukah kupanggilkan dokter gigi?"

"Jangan! Eh, jangan dulu. By the way, ke mana adikku?"

"Mr. Sam Winchester mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang... Dia sedang melunasi administrasi." sahut perawat itu kemudian membukakan gorden jendela.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi dulu. Oh ya, tadi saya mendapat pesan dari adik anda, anda dilarang meninggalkan kamar ini sebelum dia datang."

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini."

Dean menunggu Sam cukup lama, dan cukup jijik dengan menu makanan rumah sakit yang ternyata hanya bubur, sup dan segelas air putih.

"Dean? Kau sudah sadar rupanya." kata Sam sambil membawa segelas coffee.

"Yeah. Gigiku masih saja sakit."

"Tentu. Dasar bodoh! Kau mencabut gigi yang salah. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan drg. Warren untuk mencabut gigimu yang sakit itu, sekaligus mengobati urat saraf gigimu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dokter gigi."

"Dean, kau harus. Atau kau mau menderita seperti ini terus?"

"Sam! Kau tahu kan, aku paling takut dokter gigi. Aku tidak ingin di cabut oleh dokter gigi, lebih baik aku begini!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus. Tidakkah kau ingin makan makanan seperti lasagna dan pizza lagi? Mana bisa kau makan kalau kau masih sakit? Yang ada, kau hanya boleh makan bubur!" bujuk Sam.

"Tapi itu pasti sakit. Dan aku benci jarum, Sam."

"Tidak akan sakit. Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu! Kau saja tak pernah sakit gigi."

"Itu karena aku selalu menjaga makananku dan menggosok gigi dua kali sehari. Sudahlah, kau tetap harus ke dokter gigi."

"Tidak!"

"Terserah, itu pilihanmu antara bacon cheeseburger atau malah makan bubur selamanya."

"Baiklah. Kau janji tidak akan sakit..." kata Dean memelas.

***  
"Drg. Warren," sahut seorang perempuan berbaju putih panjang. Seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik di usia kepala tiganya.

"Sam Winchester. Dan ini kakakku, Dean." kata Sam sambil menyalami drg. Warren.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Aku sudah mendengar masalahmu dari rumah sakit pusat, Dean. Dan, wow, aksimu sungguh berani. Kalau kau kehilangan banyak darah, kau tidak akan secepat ini sembuh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Dean tak percaya. Dia ingat saat itu, dia juga takut saat memutuskan mencabut giginya dengan paksa. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Giginya benar-benar membuat dia frustasi.

"Tentu. Sekarang, aku akan mencabut gigimu yang seharusnya."

"Er... bolehkah kita berbicara berdua saja dokter?"

"Ada apa?"

"Please..."

"Baiklah, er... Maaf, Mr. Sam, bisakah anda keluar dahulu?" tanya .

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mencari udara segar dulu."

"Go away, Sam!" sahut Dean.

"So, ada apa Mr. Dean?"

"Dok, kau tahu,aku sangat takut jarum, dan sebenarnya takut dengan dokter gigi. Bisakah kau membiusku saat kau cabut gigiku?"

"Tentu saja, kau memang akan dibius agar kau tidak merasakan sakitnya. Kau tetap akan melihat pencabutan gigimu."

"Tidak... tidak... Maksudku, bius aku seluruhnya. Aku tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa. Aku terlalu takut."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Please..." baru kali ini Dean memelas dengan puppy face-nya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Anda."

"Tapi jangan bilang adikku, okay?"

"Tentu saja."

***

Pintu praktik dokter Warren pun terbuka.

"Well, saudara Sam, kau sudah bisa menemui kakakmu sekarang. Dia sudah selesai menjalani operasi kecilnya," kata drg. Warren sambil mempersilahkan Dean keluar dari pintu.

"Hey, dude. How was it?" tanya Sam.

"Er... Er... Hum... benar-benar tidak terasa. Kau benar. Bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana di dalam." Kemudian Dean mengerling pada drg. Warren.

"Well, itu bagus," kata Sam.

"Tentu saja. Dan, Mr. Dean, aku harap anda tidak mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis dan yang mengandung kafein terlebih dahulu selama dua bulan. Untuk memulihkan kondisi gigi anda saja," terang drg. Warren.

"Itu masalah gampang. Terima kasih, dokter," kata Dean dan Sam sambil meninggalkan drg. Warren.

***

"Hey, guys, it's you two!"

"Hey, Eliza. Kau tahu, my bro, ingin makan di sini lagi," sahut Sam.

"Well, here is the menu."

"Tidak usah. Aku minta tripple whopper with ham, cheese and mayo, dan segelas jumbo frappucino."

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Veggie sandwich and french fries dan mineral water."

"Okay... Tunggu sebentar."

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit, Dean?"

"Tidak juga. Setelah seminggu vakum, aku sudah siap menyantap porsiku lagi."

"Guys, it's your order," kata Eliza sambil membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Thanks," sahut Dean dan Sam bersamaan.

Dean buru-buru mengambil makanannya. Tapi dengan cepat juga, Sam mendahului Dean mengambil makanannya. Sam mengambil sepiring pesanan Dean, dan berkata, "Ingat kata dokter Warren? Dua bulan tanpa gula dan kafein. So, it's mine."

"Tapi... kau kan sudah memesan veggie sandwich? Dan, kau kan jarang makan yang seperti ini?"

"Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa. Ini makanan sehat untukmu dan juga gigimu," kata Sam menukar pesanan mereka, dan kemudian menggigit triple whopper-nya sambil mengerling nakal pada Dean yang hanya bengong dan menatap tripple whopper-nya dengan miris.

***END***


End file.
